Applicators such as brushes, foam pads, cotton fiber or other applicators, are used to apply a variety of materials in many applications. Such applicators are of particular use in dentistry for applying various dental materials. Due to the risk of cross-contamination, it is desirable to use an applicator only once, after which the applicator is discarded. As a result, it is necessary to produce an applicator that is efficient and easy to handle at a low cost. A disposable dental brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,495 issuing to Discko et al on Sep. 29, 1992, entitled "Disposable Dental Brush", which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a disposable dental brush for applying various dental materials that includes an elongated handle having a tuft of bristles constructed so as to allow the portion thereof adjacent to the brush end to be readily bent so as to angularly dispose the brush relative to the longitudinal axis of the handle. Also disclosed therein is a brush end comprising a relatively short tubular holder or sleeve which has a bore extending therethrough such that the brush end is detachably connected to the free end of a handle by a frictional retention in the tubular brush holder. The dentist may use this construction as a single ended dental brush or alternatively, as a double ended brush, which allows the dentist to use the same brush for working with and applying different materials to a patient's teeth. Upon completion of a given procedure, the brush end or ends are rendered readily disposable. While this brush configuration has been adequate, it is not without some inconveniences. For example, the brush end that attaches to the handle is relatively small and difficult to manipulate and place on the handle. This is especially difficult when a dentist is wearing gloves. Additionally, the short brush portion results in the attached handle sometimes being inserted into the patient's mouth. This compromises the use of the attached handle portion in that it must be disinfected. Therefore, there is a need for an improved disposable applicator that is easy to handle, is inexpensive to manufacture, and produces less waste.